


Different but not different

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Just what the title says.





	Different but not different

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2013-12-05 06:27pm to 06:45pm  
> Inspiration: A picture on 'fanpop.com' named 'kuni-kun-tezuka-kunimitsu-2153414-510-725'.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was different. 

There was just no other way to say it. 

When his team-mates planned and - most of the time - executed their insane adventures, he was dragged along, seemingly against his will.

Tezuka had not been brought up to show much emotion but he did go willingly. 

He enjoyed those adventures probably as much as his team-mates. 

He just couldn't express it in a way many of them would understand. 

But yes, in the end, he was just an impulsive, teenaged boy, just like them. 

So, even if one couldn't see it at first glance, was he really that different? 

The answer was simple and obvious: No. 

But that also did not change the fact that it was simply the way it was.


End file.
